


COSPLAY

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 一抹蓝色闯入他的视线，接着耳边就响起了一道男声，“不好意思，请问你可以和我一起合影吗？”
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	COSPLAY

**Author's Note:**

> 鹤房汐恩大平祥生什么时候cos拉姆蕾姆lpn搞快点！！！

“不好意思哦祥生。”

大平祥生此时举着手机，话筒里传来姐姐的声音，“我这也是临时被叫去加班的嘛。等我下班了请你吃饭！”对方说完便挂上了电话，大平一人站在人群中有些不知所措，一旁的大叔已经有些跃跃欲试地想要上来搭话问他能不能拍照了。

突然一抹蓝色闯入他的视线，接着耳边就响起了一道男声，“不好意思，请问你可以和我一起合影吗？”

  
大平祥生不是第一次来参加动漫展了。

从几年前开始，他就经常会陪着自己的姐姐一起来。直到两年前，姐姐开始不满足于只是看展，一举加入了cosplay的阵营，还顺手带上了大平。美名其曰身旁就有现成可以做搭档的人，不用白不用。

于是大平就这么被自己的姐姐拉入了伙。作为一个资深的二次元，又加上他良好的外貌条件，基本上每次都是被姐姐拉来出cp的男性角色，很快便在cos圈内有了不小的人气。

“祥生～”周末大平回到实家，正看着相机里的照片的时候，姐姐突然凑到了他的身旁，他一听对方腻人的语气就知道不会有什么好事。果不其然，对方将手机递到他的面前，他看了一眼，认出了屏幕中的角色，他看过原作，这两位角色在作品里有着很高的人气。

大平此时有种不好的预感。

“祥生，下周的动漫展，陪我出这个吧～”

“不要。”大平快速地否决道。

“为什么！”姐姐追问道。“你不是也很喜欢她们的吗？”

“喜欢是没错啦，但是我不适合cos吧。”这么可爱的萝莉角色，他这么男，肯定cos不出来那么可爱的效果。

“怎么不适合啦。”对方捧着他的脸揉了揉，“我们祥生明明这么好看，cos女孩子也不会违和的。”后一秒对方转换成了不容拒绝地语气，根本没有给他反应的时间，“你的衣服已经定好了，送到你家里了，粉头发的那位。周六的动漫展，记得来哦。”说完对方哼着歌离开了客厅。

根本不是来询问他的意见，只是通知一声而已。

大平叹了口气。他虽然有帮姐姐画过女性的妆容，但在此之前并没有cos过女孩子的角色。他有些不安，要是cos的不好怎么办，而他也做不出抛下姐姐的事情来，最后只有默认了下来。

然而动漫展的当天，他从家里出发到达了场地，忍着羞耻换好了衣服后，却接到了姐姐打来的电话，告诉他今天她要临时加班，来不了了。

大平握着手机愣在原地，直到有人来找他询问能否一起合照。

本来听到是男声的时候，他还以为是来逛展的路人。然而他抬起头，面前站着的人却和他穿着同样的女仆装，只不过对方并不是粉色的头发，而且蓝色的。那是他姐姐原先打算cos的角色。

对方还没有等他回复就牵起了他的手举到了胸前，与此同时他们身旁也响起了许多快门的声音。

大平还没有反应过来，愣愣地看着面前的人。对方本来面对着摄影师摆着表情，留意到他的异样后回过头来。

“不好意思突然地搭了话，很困扰吗？”对方问道。

大平摇了摇头。这么近的距离，连对方的美瞳款式都能看得一清二楚。尽管只能看见对方的一只眼睛，他也从中看见了闪光。

大平配合地和对方一起摆起了动作。他们掌心相贴，十指相扣，是他们的角色最经典的动作。他保持着笑脸，围观的人群只增不减，快门的声音不绝于耳。手心传来对方的体温，和他因为窘迫而有些冰凉的手不同。

直到最后，对方温暖了他的掌心。

等到人群渐渐地散开了，对方也松开了手，和他道过谢后转身向一个摄影走去。大平看着对方离开的背影，低下头重新思考要不要直接回家算了。

“你是第一次来吗？”突然身边又响起了熟悉的声音，大平抬起头，发现对方又折返了回来，手上还拿着一瓶饮料递给他。

“不是。”惊讶于对方又回来和他搭话的大平下意识地接过了对方递来的饮料，“今天只是……突然被放鸽子了。”

“那你今天要不要和我一起？其他人和我一起的话都感觉比较违和呢。”对方看着场地里大多数的女孩子问道，“啊，说起来我还没有自我介绍。”他笑着向大平伸出手，“我叫つる。”

“我叫布丁。”大平回握住了对方的手。

“是经常和ねるちゃん一起的布丁吗？我有看过你们的正片哦。”

“谢谢。”大平笑着回答。

“为什么会cos拉姆呢？”对方询问后却觉得有些突兀。“因为好像平时你都是cos男孩子的。”

“本来是陪ね……ねるちゃん来的，但是她今天突然要加班，所以就剩我一个人了。”他突然想起了什么，“那つる为什么会出蕾姆呢？”

“因为想cos就cos啦。”对方笑着向他伸出了手。“既然你也是一个人，那我们去逛一逛吧，姉様？”

大平就这么稀里糊涂地跟着人逛起了展会。两人因为cos着热门的角色，又有着般配的外貌，经常会有人询问能否拍照，他们就摆起姿势任由对方拍摄。

一开始大平还和对方保持着距离，却在不知何时对方牵起了他的手，就没有再放开。甚至还听到几个女生拍完照后小声地讨论着他们，大平只能隐约地听到好看、般配这类的字眼。他回过头，正好对上つる的视线，蓦得红了耳朵。

他们一边逛一边聊天，得知两人都喜欢看相同类型的动漫，甚至还喜欢相同的明星。

展会结束的时间到了，他们离开了展厅，在一旁的准备室换回了自己的衣服。大平换好衣服出来时，对方已经在门口了。脱下了女仆装和假发换上男装后，他只是站在那低着头玩手机都更加吸引人注目，一旁还有女生看着他窃窃私语，看到他出来后收起了手机走了过来。

“今天很开心，谢谢布丁你能一直陪着我。”

夜幕降临，尽管温度还没有完全的降下来，大平也被突然吹来的晚风激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“是我要感谢你才对。”大平扬起笑脸，“不然我可能早就回家去了。”

对方不露声色地转到了风吹来的方向站定，挡住了还在吹的风。“我晚上还有事，所以要先走了。”他指了指车站的方向，“布丁呢？”

“我要去地铁站。”大平回答着，心里突然有一些失落。他们俩人接下来的路线不一样，他们尽管已经相处了一天，却并没有交换联系方式，这意味着不知道还会不会有下次的见面。这还是大平第一次对刚认识的人产生这样的情愫。

“那，我先走了？”对方说着，向他挥了挥手。大平勉强撑起笑容，看着对方离开。

他转过身，准备独自一人回家，却突然被人拍了拍肩膀。

“重新自我介绍一下，我叫鹤房汐恩，可以和你交个朋友吗？”


End file.
